Cyrax/Gallery
Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-10 Cyrax-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo CyraxMK3artsketch.gif|Early Cyrax Art Sketch MK3-08 Cyrax.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Cyrax-r.gif|Cyrax's MK3 Sprite CyraxanimalityMK3.png|Cyrax's Animality Cyrax_versus.png|Cyrax's MK3 Versus CyraxMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio CyraxMK3ending1.gif|''MK3'' Ending CyraxMK3ending2.gif|''MK3'' Ending 2 Cyrax_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Cyrax_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Cyrax_3-PR.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) ShvsCy.JPG|Official Artwork by Patrick Rolo (Cyrax vs. Shang Tsung) cyrax.gif|Cyrax select screen Mortal Kombat Gold Cyrax_(MK_Gold).gif|Cyrax's Render MKG_versus_Cyrax.gif|''MK Gold'' Versus Cyrax-from4.jpg|Manual Render CyraxMKGoldbio.jpg|''MKG'' Bio Image51Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's Primary Costume Image52Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's Alternate Costume unmasked-cyrax2.jpg|Cyrax unmasked in his ending Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Cyrax_the_Cyber_Ninja.jpg|Cyrax's Render Cyrax_bio1.gif|''MKDA'' Bio Cyrax_bio2.gif|''MKDA'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_CYRAX.png|Cyrax's Primary select render mkda_BODY_CYRAX_ALT.png|Cyrax's Alternate select render Mkda-cyrax13.jpg|VS. Reptile Image9Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's Primary Costume Image10Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's Alternate Costume Cyraxend1.gif|Cyrax's MKDA Ending. Cyrax gets the orb binding Vaeturnus to Outworld into Nitara's hands. Cyraxend2.gif|Cyrax's MKDA Ending. Nitara returns Cyrax back home to Earthrealm. Screen Shot 2014-10-22 at 5.56.46 PM.png|Cyrax loader page Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 3.46.56 PM.png Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Nitara cyrax deception.jpg|Cyrax's Cameo in Deception's Konquest Mode Cyrax Bio.jpg|Cyrax's Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Menucyraxsektor.PNG|Cyrax and Sektor in Main Menu Screen Cyrax-arm.gif|Cyrax's Armageddon Versus Cyrax's Bomb.jpg|Cyrax's Bomb Alt_cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's alternate costume in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon Image16.jpg|Cyrax's Costume Image17.jpg|Cyrax's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Krypt 061-1.png|Cyrax's Render Cyrax1.png Cyraxiconmk9.png|Cyrax's Select Screen Photo Headcyrax1.png|Cyrax's Health Bar Cutout Cyraxladder1.png|Cyrax's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2_Cyrax_(MK9).png|Cyrax's Arcade Ladder Versus CyraxMK9VS.jpg|Cyrax's MK 2011 Versus Cyrax016.jpg|Cyrax in-game Cyrax 101.png|Cyrax's intro pose Cyrax Net.jpg|Cyrax's Net Cyrax3dmodelv1.png|Cyrax 3D model Klassic cyrax.jpg|Cyrax in his MK3 costume Klassic Cyrax DLC- MK9.jpg|Cyrax in his MK3 costume, doing his intro pose Cyrax_MK9.jpg Human_cyrax_concept.jpg|Concept Art of Human Cyrax Head2cyrax2.png|Human Cyrax's Health Bar Cutout Cyraxalternate.png|Human Cyrax Cyrax3dmodelv2.png|Human Cyrax 3D Model KlassicCyraxSektor.jpg|Sektor and Cyrax Klassic Costume Announcement Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Cyrax and Sektor face Scorpion Cyrax pushes Scorpion.JPG|Cyrax pushes Scorpion Cyrax and Raiden.JPG|Raiden speaks to Cyrax about the Cyber Initiative Cyrax and Raiden 2.JPG|Cyrax tells Raiden that he is not happy with the Lin Kuei's plans MISC.UHQ_.RBV_.38.jpg|Cyrax thinks of Raiden's words Cyrax sheeva and Baraka.JPG|Sheeva and Baraka confront Cyrax cyrax defeats baraka.JPG|Cyrax defeats Baraka Cyrax014.jpg|Cyrax arrives to the Courtyard to confront Shang Tsung Cyrax, Sektor and shang Tsung.JPG|Cyrax tells Sektor that Shang Tsung tried to have him killed Cyrax_vs_JohnnyC..jpg|Cyrax vs. Johnny Cage Cyrax defeats Cage.JPG|Cyrax victorious over Johnny Cage Cyrax robot.JPG|Cyrax, as a cyborg, confronts the younger Sub-Zero, trying to take him back for automation Cyrax defeated.JPG|Cyrax defeated by Sub-Zero cyrax offers the Lin Kuei's loyalty.JPG|Cyrax bows before Shao Kahn Baraka bowing.JPG|Cyrax bowing to Shao Kahn Cyrax vs Nightwolf.JPG|Cyrax fights against Nightwolf Baby cyrax 743747484686886.png|Cyrax's Babality Baby cyraz 999999999.png|Human Cyrax's Babality X-Ray 8.jpg|Cyrax's X-Ray Cyrax xray2.PNG|Cyrax's X-Ray 2 Cyrax fatality1.PNG|Cyrax's Buzzsaw Fatality Char_damage_cyrax_b_color.PNG|Cyrax Damage (Human) cyrax MK9 ending 1.PNG|Cyrax's MK 2011 Ending cyrax MK9 ending2.PNG|Cyrax's MK 2011 Ending 2 cyrax MK9 ending3.PNG|Cyrax's MK 2011' Ending 3 Image66Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's Costume Image67Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's Alternate Costume Image68Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax's MK3 Costume MK9 Artbook - Cyrax 1.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Cyrax 1 MK9 Artbook - Cyrax 2.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Cyrax 2 MK9 - New Lin Kuei.JPG|''MK 2011'' - New Lin Kuei MK9 - Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Bi-Han, Cyrax and Sektor MK9 - Sub-Zero and Cyrax.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Bi-Han and Cyrax Mortal Kombat HD Kollection Remake Cyrax animality01.jpg|Cyrax's Animality Mortal Kombat X Mortal kombat x ios triborg render 8 by wyruzzah-dagyycu.png|Cyrax Triborg variation Tri-borgCyrax.png Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-56-34.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-57-03.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-57-14.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-57-31.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-57-51.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-58-00.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-58-09.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-58-17.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-43-58.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-07.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-09.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-13.jpg Mortal Kombat 11 Cyrax-MK11-Story-1.jpeg|Cyrax in Mortal Kombat 11. Cyrax, after Frost is in ice.jpeg Cyrax-MK11-Story-2.jpeg|Cyrax, along with the Cyber Lin Kuei. MK11 Cyrax, Scorpion & Sub-Zero.jpeg|Cyrax, along with Scorpion and Sub-Zero CyraxMK11.png Cyrax_RenderMK11.png CyraxAssist0.png KollectorItem_LK4D4Skull0.png Live\Action cyraxh~1.jpg|Cyrax's helmet from MK: Annihilation cyraxmk.jpg|Full body-shot of Cyrax Sektor02.gif|Sal Divita as Cyrax, doing motion capture for Cyrax and Sektor in MKIII Cyrax headshot.jpg|Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Human Cyrax.JPG|Shane Warren Jones as human Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Legacy MKL Cyrax with Claw.png|Cyrax in MK: Legacy, after decapitating Hydro. Mortal-kombat-legacy-episode-9-cyrax-sektor.jpg|Cyrax in MK: Legacy Cyraxlegacy.jpg|Promotional picture of Cyrax MKACyrax.png|Cyrax in MKA movie. Toys CyraxS1_12inch.jpg|Cyrax Toy Jazwares-Mortal-Kombat-4in-Cyrax.jpg|Cyrax Toy 2 Cartoons Human_Cyrax.jpg|Human Cyrax, as seen in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Cyrax_mkdotr.jpg|Cyrax in his cyborg form. Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries